Proper Goodbye
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Christian's going to Gran Canaria for work, and Syed wants a proper goodbye.


**Title: Proper Goodbye**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Summary: Christian's leaving for Gran Canaria, but Syed wants a proper goodbye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Christian and Syed, unfortunately.**

_How could EastEnders not give us more than a handhold and a chaste little kiss? For those who need warning, here be smut!_

We kick the door closed behind us, already breathless. Neither one of us is aware who started thls, but we both know where this is going. It was obvious as soon as I walked through the door after returning from taking Jane to Cardiff. He spins us round, and I'm amazed at the strength he possesses as he pushes me down onto the bed. As he straddles my hips, I become aware that somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, I seem to have lost my jacket and shirt. He was already laid out delectably on the sofa, his dressing gown tied loosely around his waist, showing off his perfectly toned legs. Said dressing gown was disposed of at the start of our kissing session, so he's naked above me, which is absolutely fine by me.

He resumes his kissing, my lips already painfully swollen, but I'm beyond the point of caring. I struggle to slide my jeans down past where he's straddling me, so he lifts himself slightly to accommodate my movements. I can't believe the effect he still has over me even after all this time. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I know now that I never should have left him all those months ago. Those two months without him were the worst of my life, and I spent every second away from him pining for him. Even when I had returned and tried to convince him, and myself, that I had moved on and was over him, I knew it was only because I couldn't stand the alternative; that Sy and me were over, for good.

The feeling of Sy's hands on my cock brings me back to reality, back to the realisation that Sy was here, with me, that we were together again, and that I sure as hell wasn't going to let anything come between us ever again. I was going to marry this man come hell or high water. No matter what else got in our way, I knew that much at least. A long groan come out of my mouth involuntarily, as my eyes roll back into my head. He shifts his position slightly and starts to ease himself down my cock with ease. My eyes fly open in confusion and he meets my gaze with my soft eyes.

"I had a lot of time to prepare while I was waiting for you," he states, a delicious blush covering his face and neck. His confession causes a groan to escape my lips as I imagine him preparing himself for me. I force his lips back onto mine, thrusting up the rest of the way into him until I hit that sweet spot inside him. The moan which escapes his lips is intoxicating, and only causes my lust to increase. He meets me thrust for thrust, bringing us both closer to the edge than we already are.

"God I love you, Syed Masood," I groan into his mouth, wrapping my hand around his cock and tugging hard, desperate to push him over the edge at the same time as me. He drags his mouth away from mine ad we both take some much needed breath as our worlds explode simultaneously, each of us crying out the other's name in our states of ecstasy.

Sy collapses on top of me, and I pull him further into my arms, his head against my chest. I kiss his forehead tenderly, the complete opposite to how our love making was, as he settles into my embrace.

"I love you too," he mumbles. "And I'm really gonna miss you."

"Me too," I admit. "Although, if this is the goodbye I get whenever I leave, I think I might do it more often," I grin down at the look of horror written all over his face. "Kidding!"

"Don't, Christian," he says, turning serious. "I couldn't bare it." I chuckle, tucking him against me. I know that I'm going to miss him, but if this will get Amira off our back and enable Syed to complete the divorce, then I know that it'll be worth it in the end. I'd do anything to get her out of our lives once and for all. As we drift off to sleep in each other's arms for what will be the last time in a while, I think to myself once again how lucky I am to still have him in my life.


End file.
